


Did we just?

by Agent_Of_Something



Series: One-Shots I've written for my friends that I decided to post [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: For my friend, thought I'd post it.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: One-Shots I've written for my friends that I decided to post [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Did we just?

Jemma was comfortable. Like really comfortable. This thing was warm and soft. It was a blanket, sheet, mattress, and pillow all at once. Sighing in contentment, she wrapped her arms around it, then logic took over. It was a body. A human body.

She shot up, the warmth leaving her. She looked down slowly at the body sleeping below her. It was Fitz! He mumbled something and for a second she was worried she woke him up but then he just wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked at the time and saw it was 7 am on a Saturday, which meant no school. But final exams started on Monday. He looked so peaceful though that she decided against waking him up. She has gotten nearly no sleep all week and she needed to rest. She nestled back against the pillows and leaned into Fitz.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Jemma looked over at the clock. It was 9 o’clock on a Saturday and Fitz was still asleep after that monstrous noise. She shook him.

“Fitz! Wake up sleepyhead!” She exclaimed. She jumped on top of him, not caring that she was sitting on top of him. She put her unbearably cold hands (which weren’t so cold now thanks to him) oh his chest and shook him again. This time waking him up.

“Bloody hell Jemma! Can’t a man wake up in peace.”

“Well when a man comes I’ll make sure to consider it.” She smirked coyly.

“I am a man!”

“No, you are a little boy who’s shirt is all wrinkled, now come on, I will make you some breakfast so you can grow into a big strong man.”

“You’re not my mother.”

“And you’re not a man…...yet.”

“That’s it,” He growled, pushing her off, “I’m growing a beard.”

“Like you could.”

“Why you little- no no that’s not what a man would say to a woman.”

“A man wouldn’t pout like a little baby.”

“A woman wouldn’t wake someone up and come into their room.”  
“Fitz, I woke up with you. We fell asleep studying.”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah.”

“Did we just-”

“Fitz, calm down, it’s not like anything happened.”

“No, of course not.”

“Alright then. Pancakes? They always make everything better.”

“Sure.”

The end


End file.
